The structure of a conventional electronic cigarette is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizer 110 and a battery rod 120 which are connected to each other. An atomizer assembly 112 is provided inside the atomizer 110. When a user smokes the electronic cigarette, the battery rod 120 provides power to the atomizer assembly 112, to allow the atomizer assembly 112 to atomize cigarette liquid to generate smoke.
The conventional atomizer 110 generally includes only one atomizer assembly 112, and the atomizer assembly 112 and the atomizer 110 are formed integrally and cannot be detached from each other. The entire atomizer 110 is required to be replaced when the atomizer assembly 112 is damaged. Further, the atomizer assembly 112 of the electronic cigarette has a high fault rate. If the atomizer assembly 112 is damaged, the electronic cigarette cannot operate normally, then the user has to replace the atomizer 110 or the entire electronic cigarette, which not only increases the cost of the electronic cigarette, but also leads to waste, and brings a huge inconvenience to the user.